The child of time
by percyjacksonfan16
Summary: After Sally Jackson dies, a week old Percy is alone. His mother managed to hide him from the wrath of Kronos, and Percy is raised an orphanage. When a golden eyed man adopts Percy, he runs away discovering a tomb of assassin's. His first mission: revenge. Book #1
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-I've had this idea in my head for awhile and I have to it write down.**

**This might be a one-shot, I don't really know. **

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person Pov-<strong>

Sally walked home, reminiscing about yesterday. The Greek god of the sea, Poseidon, had visited her yesterday for the second time. There was something different about him, his eyes would flash to gold then back to green.

Sally knew it was dangerous, being with Poseidon. She wanted any reminder of him, a child, especially.

Sally felt a kick in her stomach.

Her heart skipped a beat. She whipped out her cell phone and called her doctor, "Doctor, I think I'm pregnant." The mortal said, excited.

**9 months later...**

"Sally?" A nurse asked.

Sally Jackson was lying on a hospital bed, thinking of names for her baby.

As soon as she saw that blue blanket, she knew his name. The nurse handed her the infant.

He had a little tuft of black hair and a small smile. "Do you have a name for the baby, yet?" The nurse asked.

Sally looked at her newborn and foresaw his hardships in the future. "Perseus Jackson." The mother said.

The baby smiled but his eyes wouldn't open. "Nurse," Sally asked. "Why can't he open his eyes?"

"He might not open his eyes for a few days, it's normal." The nurse handed her blankets and left the mother and her newborn.

"I think I like Percy better than Perseus," Sally addressed the baby. "How about you?"

The infant smiled. That day, Sally took her child home. "Welcome home, Percy Jackson." She put the newborn in his crib.

It soon became a week and young Percy still hadn't opened his eyes.

Sally decided maybe he just needed a little sunlight to open them.

They took a trail in the woods far away from civilization. Sally heard something bristle in the trees and walked faster.

Percy started to cry and Sally looked down. Percy had finally opened his eyes.

What the mortal saw made her blood run cold, his eyes were gold.

Sally pieced the puzzle together. It wasn't Poseidon that visited nine months ago-it was Kronos.

Turning around slowly, she faced the titan lord himself. Sally ran as fast as she could before reaching a cave.

She had no choice; Sally left the child and led Kronos on a wild goose chase.

Sally hoped her child would survive but her feet gave away. Kronos's hands were at her throat.

"Where is the child?" He hardened his gripe.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sally struggled to breathe. "I'm sure this will jog your memory." Kronos chocked her.

With her last bit of strength Sally slapped the titan. "You will never get him."

The mortal's hand went slack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- ****Review if you don't want this to be a one-shot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-Thanks 4 reviewing! So I guess this will be a story! If anyone was wondering...Kronos doesn't have a solid host, like Luke, so he can't make time stop and catch up to Sally. So sadly, Sally is dead and Percy is alone.**

**To clear things up, Percy is half titan and god because his father(s) are Kronos and Poseidon. **

**Don't worry, he is still the child of the prophecy! R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person Pov-<strong>

Officer Shay and his police crew were in the woods searching for a woman and her child.

A bystander saw a woman and her baby boy enter the woods and never came out. Officer Shay shined his flashlight, scanning the dense woods.

He turned around, almost sure he heard an infant crying. The mortal walked in the direction of the sound. In a small cave, a baby boy cried.

Officer Shay walked up to the child quietly, not wanting to startle him. When he picked the child up, he knew he couldn't be more than a week old.

While inspecting the child, the officer's walkie talkie **(Is that how you spell it?)** rang.

"Officer Shay," A voice came from the device. "We've found the woman."

"Her condition?" The officer looked at the newborn and already knew the answer.

"She's dead."

"I have the looks like he has had no injuries but I'll be right at the station." The officer walked a long ways, until he met his unit at the station.

"Is that the baby?" Officer Nancy, who was a new police woman, said. "Yes," Officer Shay handed the infant to the woman.

"Do we have any information on the mother and her child?" He asked his team.

"Her name was Sally Jackson," A policeman said. "The child is Perseus; has no living relatives and we're assuming his father is dead."

"He's such a cutie," Nancy cooed. "We can't send him to an orphanage."

"We have to." Officer Shay started filling out papers.

"His eyes are strange," Nancy remarked. "Like a golden; a timeless color."

"Officer Nancy,don't become too attached to the child," the mortal said. "Perseus is leaving in five minutes."

"Perseus is a mouthful." Nancy looked at the child. "Percy is better." Again, the infant smiled.

A knock came at the door and a new policeman opened the door. A woman in her early 40s with blonde hair appeared.

"I'm Ms. Corcoran, I'm here to take Perseus to the orphanage." She smiled.

"His name is Percy." Nancy carefully handed the sleeping child to her.

With a blink of the eye, the woman, Percy, and his papers left.

What they didn't know was that, undersea-the sea god mourned for Sally and her, supposedly, dead son.

**12 years later...(alot of time skips, sheesh)**

The orphanage that kept Percy Jackson wasn't terrible. It had little amounts of children and great service.

Percy was always different. His golden eyes never fit in with his jet black hair. He had ADHD and dyslexia; but the wasn't the weirdest part.

The twelve year old could see into others' past and stop time. If Percy looked at just one person, he could see their past. It was almost like an instinct and his eyes burned a dark golden when he used his abilities.

He was abnormal in every possible way. He was simply fascinated by Greek myths. He never knew his mother, but was sure he was named after the Greek hero, Perseus.

Percy loved water. Most of the time, he would spend hours in the pool. Percy kept to himself-not telling anyone that he doesn't get wet, or can see, hear, and talk clearly in water.

Percy Jackson had his share of foster homes. Most were women who had no kids, but no matter how many people adopted him, the same thing happened.

Monsters. People would freak out when they didn't see it, and those who could drove themselves to the nearest asylum.

When Percy was five he saw a huge dog, which he later found out was a hell hound, but as soon as the toddler looked at it, it whimpered and ran away.

Like it reminded the boy of someone dangerous. After that, Percy kept on seeing a pair of golden eyes chasing his mother and him into some woods.

So this morning, when an orphan said someone wanted to adopt him, Percy was surprised.

He thought it was a joke from the orphaned boys, they never liked him because girls thought he was 'cute.'

Percy dressed nicely anyway, just in case. He wore dark shaded sunglasses, so people wouldn't be freaked out by his eyes.

Peeking out from a corner, Percy saw a man with golden eyes filling out a paper.

"Now, where is Percy?" His voice sounded like nails clawing a chalkboard.

Percy didn't want to go with this man. He didn't trust him at all. Percy closed his eyes and he saw those same golden eyes chasing his mother and him.

He saw the man chocking Sally. When Percy's eyes opened, his eyes burned golden with vengeance.

He felt the familiar gut feeling and looked towards the lake, about a mile away from the orphanage.

Percy smiled, he would run away.

Percy turned around and ran as fast he could. He bumped into Celia Jones, a seventh grader who had crazy obsession with Percy.

"Sorry, Celia!" He yelled, running faster.

"It's cool!" She smiled. "Call me!"

Percy ran even faster after that.

As soon as Percy saw the lake, he plunged in; letting the lake carry him north.

The runaway washed up near a dark cave. Already dry, Percy explored the cave.

It was full of armor and weapons**.**

In a glass case, armor fit for a boy his age, appeared. It had hidden blades in its wrist' and its breast plate was a silver color with a huge A on it. A dark hood covered the armor.

Carefully opening the case, Percy tried on the armor. It morphed to his shape immediately, the hood covered his face to the point all you could only see his mouth.

A small device was strapped to his belt of weapons. He clicked and a hologram full of data, popped up.

'_Welcome new recruit,'_ It said. _'You have discovered the Assassins_ _tomb, complete with weapons; use them to the best of your abilities, assassin. To rid the earth of evil doers and become righteous in the path of evil._

A list of myths appeared. Percy soon realized the gods were real and he was a child of Kronos and Poseidon.

Percy pulled out his hidden blades and smiled.

His mission to rid the world of evil was underway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Don't worry Annabeth, Grover,a nd the gods will appear.**

**Percy is an assassin but he won't be evil and he works for** **himself.**

**I'll update when you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-So I looked over the reviews-and some of you don't get the asssassin's creed stuff. I'm not mentioning anything from the game-just using the wardrobe that the assassin wears.**

** Just use your imagination to imagine Kronos and Poseidon both being Percy's father-because I'm not even going to try to explain. All disclaimers are on my profile.**

**I'm going to do 3rd person pov but like Rick Riordan-you know like if it says Piper but she's describing stuff. Like she doesn't use I; it would say 'Piper saw Jason.' So it will say 3rd person/Grover.**

**I no confusing? **

* * *

><p><strong>3rd personPercy Pov-**

Percy Jackson followed his victim into a dark,deserted alley.

The armor, Percy realized, camouflaged to look like regular also learned that the holographic device had a name-it was Serinna **(Like the Iphone 4s.S for seri...Never mind.)**

Serinna was a software designed to give assassins' any information on their target, location, and where their enemies were.

Percy had asked Serinna to find anyone who was associated with Kronos, the golden eyed titan at the orphanage. To Percy's luck, he found his first enemy.

The young assassin surveyed his target, carefully. He was a middle aged Caucasian man with light brown hair, and sunken dark eyes.

He was skinny, a sign of poor condition, and he walked further into the alley. Percy's hidden blades gleamed in the deadly sunlight.

Sneaking up behind the man, Percy pressed the blade onto the man's neck.

"Please," the mortal pleaded. "I'll do whatever you want-just let me go."

"Tell me all you know about Kronos." Percy said.

"Lord Kronos is reforming plans to destroy the gods and their children." The man tried to squirm out of Percy's grip.

"That's all I needed to know." Percy's lethal weapon was the last thing the man saw.

Percy watched as his target crumbled to ground, lifeless. Percy briskly walked away, leaving no trace.

**3rd Person/Grover Pov-**

"Grover," Chiron said, thankfully interrupting the pinocle game that the satyr and Dionysus were playing.

"Come meet Annabeth and I in the big house." The centaur excused Grover from the game.

With every step that Grover walked, he was sure this had to do with his searcher's license.

Inside were two chairs, one for Annabeth-who was already there- and one for Grover.

Grover sat down and waited for Chiron to began.

"I'm sure you all remember Grover's mission to bring Thalia Grace to camp Half-Blood, right?"

They nodded; not wanting to relive that memory.

"Grover," the centaur said. "You must be part of a quest and successfully complete it. If you don't, your searcher's license will be revoked."

Grover's heart fell, he couldn't lose his license;not now.

"Annabeth, you've been waiting for a quest." Chiron continued. "If a quest comes along- you can only go if whoever leads the quest, allows you."

Annabeth nodded. "Chiron, why are you telling us this, if there's no quest?"

"I don't know," Chiron pondered. He shook his head and dismissed Grover and Annabeth saying,

"You should go and get prepared for our trip to Olympus tomorrow."

Grover walked out, praying to Pan that a quest would be granted.

**3rd Person/Zeus Pov-**

To say that the king of all gods was furious was a major understatement.

Zeus was simply livid.

He immediately called Poseidon to Olympus. "Lord Zeus?" Poseidon came in, smelling like sea brezze.

His khaki shorts, polo shirt, and sandals defined him as the sea god.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zeus threw a newspaper at his brother. Poseidon scanned over it and saw a paragraph of the short life of Sally Jackson and her missing twelve year old son.

"Zeus," Poseidon said. "I didn't know Percy was still alive..."

Zeus was very angry now.

"You know the child's name!" Zeus paced back and forth, his master bolt in his hand.

"Something must be done about this!"

"Brother, you know it isn't wise to strike an innocent child." Poseidon pleaded.

"How do I know you are not using your son as a weapon against me? How do I know you're planning a conspiracy, Poseidon?" Zeus asked.

"I'm not," Poseidon tried to explain.

"It's bad enough Percy's alive but if I ever see him, he will be a pile of ashes!" Zeus yelled.

"Do you know how much danger we're already in?" He asked.

"What danger?" Poseidon questioned.

"Hades told me a clear-sighted mortal was killed by an unknown assassin."

"That's terrible but he's not really a threat if he only killed one person-it doesn't necessarily mean he will come after us." Poseidon reasoned.

"Very well," Zeus sighed. "As you know the demigods are coming to watch the annual meeting for the winter solstice-do not bring up Percy Jackson or the assassin."

As Poseidon was leaving, he couldn't help but smile at Percy's survival.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Some of guys are like 'Percy's too ooc and how do you just change from good 2 assassin that fast?'**

**If you haven't notice I'm starting _all the way _back to the Lighting Thief-so its my own version of the series.**

**And if you were bottled up in an orphanage and the man who killed your mother shows up; you might want to kill him**-**just saying.**

**I'm trying not to rush the story but I have to get to the quest sooner or later.**

**I think I might make a really dramatic entrance for Perc**y **when the gods meet him.**

**I can't help but notice-this story is starting to sound like Harry Potter-u know, the boy he lived-that's Percy.**

**Anyway, Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N-Sorry if I'm rushing the assassin thing I just really need the plot to come around. I'm going to the best dramatic entrance I can! Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person Pov-<strong>

Percy finished his eighth kill and was walking through the forest. He'd discovered his hood would stay up unless he removed it.

Nearby, a tree giggled. "Hi!" A young tree nymph jumped out of an oak tree.

Surprised, Percy jumped back. "Who or what are you?" asked Percy. **(remember Percy is only 12; he's still shocked at stuff.)**

"I'm a tree nymph," The girl said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "My name is Blossom." She stuck out her hand.

"Say," Percy shook her hand, grinning. "I don't suppose you're part of Greek mythology, are you?"

"Of course I am, silly!" Blossom laughed. "There are many nymphs like me at Camp Half-Blood."

"Camp Half-Blood?" Percy asked.

"It's a place for the children of the gods," Blossom explained. "Like the Empire State Building is where Olympus is located."

Percy heard the police sirens and said a hasty goodbye to the young nymph. Running on his heels, Percy found himself standing in front of the Empire State Building.

**3rd person Pov/Olympus-**

Olympus was buzzing. Luke, Annabeth, Grover, and the Stoll brothers watched as the winter solstice meeting began.

Annabeth smiled at her mother who waved back and sat in her seat of power.

When all the Olympians were present-including Hades and Hestia, Zues began. "As you all know," Zeus started.

"Our children are here to observe our meeting for the first time-I trust we will all be on our best behavior." Zeus eyes darted towards the war god.

"Our first topic: Safety of the camp." Zeus started.

"The borders have been reinforced, and so far no enemies have gotten in." Athena reported.

"We have guards on every border, and no reported danger." Dionysus added.

"Why don't we just get the 'assassin' to do it?" Hades muttered. Zeus's eyes flashed, he had forgotten to tell Hades not to mention him.

"What assassin?" Athena's stormy eyes turned towards Zeus.

The demigods gasped.

"Why don't you tell them, Hades." Zeus glared at god.

"Why are acting like a drama queen? You act like I broke the pact-when in reality, Poseidon did." Hades accused.

Everyone's jaw dropped. "Poseidon!" Hera chastised. "We were talking about the assassin!" Poseidon yelled.

"Speaking of the assassin, he's already killed eight people." Hades said.

"How come we were not notified of this?" Artemis asked.

"Just like how we didn't know about Poseidon's mystery child!" Athena retorted.

While the demigods were confused-Poseidon wanted nothing more than to slap that woman.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus bellowed but the gods still ranted.

Like a comet from the sky a figure dropped on the floor of Olympus. He was kneeling down and when he stood up everyone stared at him.

He didn't speak nor bow to the gods. Poseidon felt like this person was familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it.

Zeus was plain scared and Hades felt threatened. Whoever this was, he had a dangerous aura.

"Can I help you?" Aphrodite asked, flirtatiously.

He didn't speak just walked around, looking at the gods and their children.

They couldn't what he was looking at-his hood covered every part of him except his mouth.

"Do you mind..." Athena was at loss for words. "Could you like, leave?"

"Why?" the unknown person turned towards her. "Do I bother you?"

"Athena," Aphrodite whispered. "We do not tell cute guys to leave."

"I heard you all are having a war," The boy said. "I want in."

"Everything is fine. There's no war." Hades reassured.

"You out of all people know that Kronos has risen, whether you like it or not-there will be war." He said.

"Why would we need your help-even if there was a war, our highly trained demigods could handle it." Ares pointed out.

Murmurs of agreement rang out. The boy examined the demigods closely.

"Nope." He laughed. "They know nothing about the real world-they'll get trampled."

Annabeth had enough. I mean,who did this guy think he was? "How would you know? You don't anything about us!" She shouted.

He turned around, and even though Annabeth couldn't see his eyes-it felt like they were burning through your soul.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Fredrick **(I think that was his name.) **Chase. You are the fifty seventh daughter of Athena living at camp Half and you also want to become an Architect when you grow up."

"How do know all that from just looking at her?" Athena asked, warily.

"I know every thing about you," The boy looked at Poseidon. "Your mistakes, just about every thing."

"He would make a valuable ally." Aphrodite said, using her brain for once.

"I'll consider it-if you tell us who you are?" Zeus deliberated.

The boy stood at the edge of Olympus.

"People call me the assassin." He paused. "Percy the assassin."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-I no it's short but only one person reviewed so...**

**I think Percy's going to take off his hood whenever he's going to reveal he's a son of Kronos.**

**Anyway, Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-So I'm not revealing the pairing for a while-just because Percy's only 12. I'm skipping the minotaur thing-because if there's no Sally, why would Hades send the minotaur after Percy?**

**I know you guys don't care but...Assassin's creed 3 is coming out! So getting it for my Xbox. **

**Read and Review!**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd PersonOlympus-**

Percy dropped 600 feet down and didn't even crash. He soon was lost in the busy crowds of New York city.

"Children, I'm sorry to say your visit is over but the gods and I have to have an emergency meeting." Zeus said through gritted teeth.

Chiron ushered the demigods out before Zeus could blow his top.

"Percy the assassin?" Zeus looked at Poseidon. "I didn't choose his career choice." Poseidon played with his trident.

"This assassin..." Hera said. "Isn't Poseidon's child, is he?"

"Why do you assume he's mine!" Poseidon said. "There's alot of people named Percy."

"There's not alot of assassin's named Percy, and how ironic that he happens to show up today?" Athena asked.

"Pure coincidence. You can't prove he's mine-we don't even know his appearance." Poseidon pointed out.

"2 words: Cute bad boy." Aphrodite said. "That's three words." Athena said.

"You know I don't do science!" the goddess wailed.

"If we manage to see what Percy looks like, then we can decide if Poseidon is his father." Artemis suggested.

"Are we forgetting his last name?" Hermes asked.

"He didn't give us one." Hades reminded. "That, and we don't know when we're going to see him again."

"I just don't understand," Athena rubbed her temples. "If he is indeed Poseidon's son-how did avoid monsters for this long?"

"Oh I don't know?" Hades snapped his fingers, like he had just remembered something. "Oh yeah, he's an assassin!"

"It doesn't add up-he just became an assassin a day ago. And judging his height, I'd say he's about eleven or twelve." Zeus reasoned.

"He definitely reminds me of someone." Hestia pondered.

"Kronos." The Olympians shuddered.

"True, but both your fathers can't be a god and titan;just impossible." the big three laughed.

"Then he would be our half-brother!" Hades chuckled.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen." Zeus grinned. "Anyway, meeting dismissed."

The Olympians flashed out, having no idea what they all said was true.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-Oh the irony... **

**I thinking of updating tomorrow, so I didn't need a long chappie.**

**I'm probably going to have Percy show up at camp and stuff. I think I'll do CTF and have the gods be there and then reveal the Kronos and Poseidon's kid thing.**

** Anyway, I have like an hour to kill-so if I get five reviews, I'll update. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N-Yeah, so I didn't update when I said I would-sorry about that. R&R **

* * *

><p><strong>3rd personCamp Half-Blood-**

"Chiron?" Connor and Travis Stoll approached the centaur. "When is the assassin coming?" They asked, excited.

"First of all," Chiron started. "I don't know when he's coming, but when he does-don't call him that."

"Sure, sure." the twins said together. "When is this meeting beginning?" Connor asked.

"All the counselors should show up sometime." Chiron said. Finallly, the door opened and all the counselors walked in.

"Sorry we're late, Chiron." Annabeth excused.

"It's fine, we have more important matters to discuss." Chiron said.

"The assassin?" Clarisse guessed.

"His name is Percy and all the gods asked us to do, was to find out more about him." Chiron stated.

"I wasn't even at the meeting-what makes this guy so scary?" Clarisse asked.

"He's freakin' creepy!" The Stolls shouted.

"It's like he looks right through your soul, and I would know," Annabeth stated. "He knew everything about me-and probably more."

"So is he a demigod or what?" Michael Yew asked.

"If he is, we don't know his godly parent." Annabeth said.

"So all you know is his name, creepy powers, and that he's an assassin?" Clarisse summed up.

"Wait," Grover looked pensive. "Who else has that creepy power?"

"Impossible," Chiron denied. "He wouldn't be able to cross the border and why would Kronos want to be an ally in a war against him?"

"Greek myths trace all the way back to children of the titans?" Annabeth suggested.

"There are still some,but we know of them." Chiron said.

Thunder shook the big house and seas crashed. "Zeus is awfully angry." Luke noted.

"I think this meeting is over, please don't mention this to your siblings." Chiron opened the door.

Annabeth walked out first and screamed to the top of her lungs.

**3rd Person/Percy-**

"Scream a little louder Annabeth Chase, I don't think all of New York heard you." Percy smiled.**(I luv saying that!)**

"What is it?" Clarisse pushed through.

"You're here." Annabeth's voice quivered.

"I am your ally, after all." Percy rolled his eyes but she couldn't see it because he wore his armor.

"Ah, Percy." Chiron gulped. "I am Chiron, welcome to camp Half-Blood."

"Glad to be here." Percy said. After a long awkward moment, Chiron walked Percy and the demigods out on the porch where Dionysus and Grover were playing pinocle.

"Percy this is Mr.D, Mr.D this is Percy." Chiron said flatly, having no last name to present.

"The new ally, I've heard much about you." The wine god turned around.

"Oh, really?" Percy's eyes sparked.

Dionysus sighed heavily, "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood. There. Now, don't expect me to be glad to see you."

"Most people aren't." Percy hinted.

"Troublesome," Mr.D huffed, "Good ally."

"Percy," Chiron dismissed the campers. "I assume you already know about the Greek gods and their children?"

"Yep." Percy popped the 'p'.

"Well, I think a tour is in order." **(Oh and Chiron is already in his horse form.)**

Percy walked with Chiron as he told him more about the camp. "So you're the Chiron-the teacher of Achilles, Hercules, and many more heroes." Percy said.

Chiron gave him a puzzled look but nodded. "Can I ask a question?"

Percy tensed up but nodded. "Do you ever remove your hood?"

Percy lips curved up into a smile. "Not really."

"Okay..." Percy could tell Chiron was uncomfortable. "Oh, look." he said. "Annabeth is waiting for us."

The blonde girl sat on the porch of the Athena cabin, reading a Greek book.

"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Cabin eleven," Chiron told Percy, gesturing toward the doorway. "Make yourself at home."

Chiron galloped toward the archery range.

Percy turned towards Annabeth.

Annabeth opened the door revealing a ton of boys and girls with a small amount of bunk beds.

"Percy meet cabin eleven." She said. "Regular or undetermined?" Someone asked.

"Undetermined." Annabeth announced.

Everybody groaned.

"Yeah, that's the reaction everyone gives when they see me." Percy grinned. "But most just scream." He looked at Annabeth.

A guy who was a little older than the rest came forward. "Hey, I'm Luke," He said.

Serinna beeped in Percy's armor. Ignoring her, Percy shook Luke outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you Luke Callestan, 113th son of Hermes and May; nineteen years of age and living at Camp half-blood."

Everyone in the room looked at Percy like he was some maniac.

"Well, that's not creepy at all." The Stolls said together, sarcastically.

"Says the people who are talking simultaneously." Percy said.

Luke smiled. "You stay here until you are claimed. I'm sure you'll like it here."

For the first time, Percy noticed a jagged scar that ran along the left side of Luke's face.

Some accident.

"Yeah, well." Annabeth was blushing. "Percy, let's go."

Percy followed her out, wondering what she wanted.

"Tell me everything." Annabeth demanded.

"About what?" Percy asked.

"You seem to know your godly parent, yet you don't want us to know.

For starters, we don't even know your parents and what's up with that weird power?"

"Why should I tell you, even if I knew?" Percy was getting irritated.

"If we're going to be allies, you have to. I don't know if you realize it, but you're a demigod."

"I like to keep my identity a secret, under the grounds that I am an assassin. Plus, have you thought I might not be a demigod?" Percy asked.

"You're definitely not a god nor a titan-you wouldn't have been able to get in here anyway. You can start by telling me if you have mother or father." The daughter of Athena pressed.

"You're pushy," Percy remarked. "I don't have mother because she died, but yes, she was my mortal parent."

"I'm sorry about your mom, Percy." Annabeth apologized. "Last name?"

"I don't think so," Percy turned away and bumped right into a big girl and her three friends.

"Look, it's the newbie." She said. Percy looked at her for a second, his eyes burning gold underneath his hood.

Clarisse La rue- a daughter of Ares, just a few years older than Percy. She grew up in a terrible foster home and liked to take out her anger out on anyone.

Clarisse left eye twitched, a sign of fear. "You're the assassin, huh?"

"It's in my job description," Percy showed his hands and his hidden blades popped out. "What, scared?" Percy asked, putting away his blades.

"You wish," Clarisse sneered.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So I can run you through with it Friday night."

''Erre es korakas!" Annabeth said, meaning 'go to the crows!' "You don't stand a chance."

"We'll see about that," Clarisse turned her attention back to Percy. "We got an initiation ceremony for newbies, Prissy."

"It's Percy." Percy clarified. "Say it with me, Per-cy."

"Since you think you're so funny, let's go."

"Clarisse-"Annabeth tried to say.

"Stay out of it, wise girl." Clarisse led Percy toward the girls' bathroom.

"You know, the least you could do is take me to the men's bathroom." Percy said.

Clarisse violently grabbed Percy left arm.

Annabeth stood in the corner; not interfering.

Percy tensed up, with blinding speed he seized her wrist and flipped Clarisse backwards.

Her friends tried to help her up, but Percy felt a tug in the pit of his stomach.

Percy heard the plumbing rumble and the pipes shuder.

Water shot out of the toilet, aimed at Clarisse and her friends. It sprayed them constantly, and they went slipping and sliding. When Percy's gut feeling faded,water flooded the bathroom.

Everyone was wet except for Percy, who stood dry in a corner. Clarisse and her gang ran outside, terrified that toilets would act up again.

Annabeth said, "How did you..."

Percy smiled, he hadn't used his water powers in a long time. "I don't know." He lied.

The demigods walked out the door to see a very angry Clarisse.

She looked at Percy with absolute hatred. "You are so dead, assassin."

Percy couldn't help it, he said, "You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth."

Her friends had to hold her back. They dragged her toward cabin five, while the other campers made way to avoid her flailing feet.

Annabeth analyzed Percy, looking him over several times over.

"What are you thinking?" Percy looked into those swirling gray eyes.

"I'm thinking," Annabeth gray eyes twinkled, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-I did use some lines from the book-which I don't own! (disclaimer on my profile.)**

**So I changed the bathroom scene to shorten it a bit, yeah so CTF will have Percy revealed, hood, and everything.**

**To keep it interesting, do you guys want Percy claimed at the same time? Percy going to use his time powers at the end, when the hellhound comes in.**

**I'll show more assassin gadgets and why Kronos even had a kid.**

**REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N-I didn't update because there was this huge thunderstorm (I'm alright, thanks for not asking) and half of the rooms in my house have outlets (plugs, whatever) and my dsl (Whatever gives me internet service) was plugged into one of those rooms so I didn't have internet for the past days.**

**And I went to a very crappy dance-the guys didn't ask any girls to dance they just horsed around. ( I'm not gonna ask, I'm a girl-and very shy)**

**Thanks to Sacred Heart in Texas, you peeps missed a day of possible updating (my internet came back yesterday, I wasn't home.)**

**It was a terrible dance. We played this game where had to put one your shoes in the middle, and a guy would pick it. If they picked your shoe, you had to dance with him. (all the jerks pick a high heeled shoes, but it was casual dance.)**

**If you guys no what Sperry's are (shoes) everyone was wearing those. Those shoes can be for boys or girls, but you can't tell if its a boys or not.**

**So the lady put everyone's shoe in there and no one could tell what gender the shoes were. I ended up picking my best friends (he's a guy, calm down) then they canceled the game, so I was like 'what the tartus?'**

**CTF=Capture the flag.**

**Srry the long AN-I'm just pissed that I drove 3 hours to a dumb dance.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person-<strong>

"I'm thinking that I want..."

"What's Capture the flag?" Percy asked.

Annabeth stared at him for a moment then sprinted away, her blonde hair flying behind.

Having no where to go, Percy went back to the Hermes cabin.

"Hey," Luke greeted. "I got you toiletries and a sleeping bag."

"Sticky fingers, huh?" Percy grinned.

"You have no idea." Luke's expression darkened and he looked almost, evil.

Thunder rumbled loudly in the distance.

"How are you enjoying your first day?" Luke asked.

"Its just peachy." Percy grumbled.

"That's the spirit!" Luke encouraged. "You'll get used to it. C'mon its to time eat."

"Hermes cabin, line up!" He yelled.

Percy got in line next to a pair of twins. "Hey," they said in sync.

"Hey." Percy said.

"I'm Connor this is my sneaky twin,Travis." Connor said.

"Percy."

After a long moment they asked, "Well?"

"What?" Percy questioned.

"Aren't you going do that creepy, I-know-everything-about-you, thing?" Travis said.

Percy chuckled, "I don't do that to everyone."

"Aww." They whined.

Walking to the mess hall,Travis asked, "Did you really soak Clarisse?"

"How do you guys know about that?" asked Percy.

"News travels fast if you're a son of Hermes." Connor said. **(Get it?Hermes delivers news,is fast,god of travels-never mind.)**

It was loud and rowdy in the mess hall.

Well, at least until Percy walked quieted down and stared at Percy.

"There's the assassin." One kid whispered.

"Heard he dunked Clarisse-" Another said.

"He's so good-looking."An Aphrodite child gushed.

"Are you kidding me?" Her sister said, "He's freakin' gorgeous."

"Assassin."

"Assassin,"

Connor whistled, "No wonder why you wear that hood."

Percy shrugged; ignoring the whispers. Percy took a plate of fries, cheese sticks, and a hamburger.

"See that furnace over there?" Travis asked, pointing out a fireplace. "Before you eat, you have to sacrifice some of your food to the gods."

"They like the smell of burnt food?" Percy raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know about that, but if you say a prayer, they might answer." Travis offered.

"Might," Percy scoffed. "And I just might not kill them."

Percy scraped his fries into the fire. He closed his eyes and imagined what he thought his mother would look like-he had a younger picture of her but that was it.

Percy wanted to send Poseidon a signal-as if to say, to claim him before Kronos could.**(srry Perce, no such luck if I'm writing this.)**

After a long dinner Luke finally said, "C'mon, it's time for Capture the flag."

Luke led everyone outside.

He patiently explained Percy the game, as Annabeth got everyone suited up.

While Luke went to find Percy a sword, Annabeth tossed Percy a helmet with a blue plume on it.

"I don't think so," Percy was not going to take his hood off.

"Give yourself a brain hemorrhage for all I care," Annabeth took back the helmet.

"Don't you worry about me, Wisegirl. My awesomeness will protect me." Percy smiled.

"And for that, you get to guard the creek." Annabeth said.

Percy groaned.

"Here you go." Luke gave Percy a celestial bronze sword.

It was okay, but it would have to do.

"Tomorrow, I'm teaching a sword class-we can get you a better sword then." Luke promised.

Together, the Athena, Hephaestus, Hermes, and Demeter cabin apporaoached the red team and Chiron; who stood in the middle.

"I want a clean game, alright?" Chiron warned. "Absolutely no maiming nor killing."

"Aww..." Percy whined softly.

Everyone turned toward him, eyes wide and alarmed.

Connor, Travis, and Luke snickered.

Percy held his hands up, saying, "Just kidding."

"All powers and enchanted weapons allowed; whoever gets the flag wins." Chiron continued. "The game starts...Now!"

As fast as lighting, Percy sped towards the lake, waiting for the other team to come across him.

"Serinna?" Percy asked the device. "Do I have any other weapons?"

"You have a pouch of unlimited knives and arrows, a crossbow, and as you grow further into your assassinations; you unlock more weapons." She informed.

Percy looked at his weapon belt and found the arrows and knives, but no crossbow.

"Where's the crossbow?"

"Just imagine it. It's called manifesting-like pulling things from thin air." Serinna explained.

Closing his eyes, Percy imagined a sea-green crossbow, the strings a shining golden.

When he opened his eyes, the same bow appeared in his hands.

"Wicked cool." Percy waved his hand and the bow vanished.

Suddenly, Percy heard noise nearby.

With his sword drawn, Clarisse and her ugly brothers appeared.

"S'up, runt." Clarisse smirked.

"S'up, ugly." Percy shot back.

"Get him." Clarisse pulled out an electric sword.

Her two siblings charged at him, yelling.

Percy parried off the first boys' attack and hit him the head with the flat end of his sword.

The boy collapsed; unconscious.

The other boy swung at Percy, who ducked and kicked his legs out from underneath him.

"Two down, one more to go." Percy grinned.

Clarisse charged, hacking and slashing at Percy.

When she realized she was slashing at thin air, she turned around to find Percy grinning.

"I'm going to pulverize you, Punk!"

Percy picked up a fallen boys' sword and made an **X **formation to block Clarisse.

With all her strength, Clarisse pushed Percy back, nearing the creek.

Percy used his time powers to slow Clarisse down.

His eyes burned a fierce gold and soon enough, Clarisse La Rue passed out.

Smiling at his handiwork, Percy stepped onto the water of the creek bed, and tried walking across the water.

After getting the hang of it, Percy smoothly glided across the water. About fifteen minutes away from the creek, the red and blue team were in an intense fight.

Luke had the flag but got tackled by the Ares kids.

The flag flew up in the air; hands reaching up to get it.

Percy judged the distance precisely enough to tell that it would land five feet away from him.

Taking a huge risk, Percy leaped up; stepping on someone's head to gain momentum.

Launching into the air, Percy seized the flag.

Free falling from the sky, Percy stiffened his muscles-landing softly.

At first, everyone was stunned but the red team gathered their wits and started running in Percy's direction.

"Run, Percy! Run!" A voice called out. On the side of the field, the gods materialized; and Poseidon was cheering for his son.

Percy ran like tartus.

Sprinting across the lake, Percy splashed water in the other teams' faces.

"Where the tartus, am I supposed to put this flag!" Percy yelled.

"To Chiron!" Luke shouted.

Chiron was on the other side of the creek. Percy could run across it but an Ares kid managed to run by him.

Percy took a huge leap, and landed on his feet next to Chiron.

Handing the flag to Chiron, Percy was ready to sleep.

"Good job,Percy." Annabeth took off her cap.

Percy was about to reply but a massive hell hound lunged at him.

Instinctively, Percy held his hand out, stopping time. Percy stabbed the beast but it managed to claw at his chest.

Percy's hands fell down and time restarted.

Without realizing it, Percy's hood had fallen; and was visible.

Percy ran his hand through his hair and began to explain, but he realized they were looking at something else.

"What?" Percy asked. Annabeth pointed to the top of his head.

Percy looked,only to find a green trident and a golden clock with a scythe through it. "Oh, that." Percy said.

Percy watched as the symbols faded, he looked down and faced a mob of angry gods.

"How's it going?" Percy waved.

Aphrodite giggled. "You look...well, hot."

Percy took a step away from the goddess.

"Tell us, everything." Zeus demanded.

Percy huffed and started, "My real name is Perseus Jackson. My mother, Sally Jackson, was 'visited' by both Poseidon and when I was born, I became half titan and half god. Don't ask me how that's possible, because I don't know."

Percy paused, his golden eyes searching. The gods and their children held in their questions for later.

"When I was a week old, my mother was murdered by Kronos. I was raised in an orphanage. Most of the time, I was adopted but they always returned me."

Percy's jaw tightened. " 'His eyes are strange', 'monsters!', 'time stopped', 'he can talk to fishes'. Yeah so I was lived in the orphanage for a bit, then Kronos started to adopt me."

"As soon as I saw him, I ran away and found a tomb of assassins'. I vowed I would avenge my mother and kill Kronos and whomever served him." Percy's eyes were ablaze.

Beautifully terrifying to look at.

"And how old are you?" Hera asked.

"Oh, I'm twelve."

"And you're an assassin?" Grover asked.

"Yes and you're a donkey." Percy retorted.

"Goat!" Grover bleated.

"Are we done here?" Percy said.

"Not so fast." Zeus tapped his foot.

Percy sighed and faced the angry god; awaiting for his punishment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-I would've have continued but my mom is being mean and says my eyesight going to bad.**

**I don't get it, parents tell us to read; yet, when we do-excessive reading is bad.**

**REVIEW x100000000**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-My _podex _hurts from writing.**

**Because I'm sloppy-I'm going to write a mild Percabeth moment.**

**Not romantic-just friendship stuff.**

** I'm still keeping the pairing a secret (yes, I'm capable of making my own decisions-thank you, very much)**

**So favorite my story, review, subscribe, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person-<strong>

"Percy Jackson, I am watching you." Zeus said sternly. "As soon as what you've stolen returns to me, you will be a pile of ashes."

With a glare, the king and the gods vanished.

All Percy knew was that he was feeling dizzy.

"Whoa, Percy. You've got a cut." Annabeth exclaimed. Chiron pointed to the infirmary.

"To the infirmary I go." Percy sighed, walking to the building.

"You're such a seaweed brain." Annabeth caught up to him.

"Oh yeah," Percy rolled his eyes. "Children of Athena hate children of Poseidon."

"Technically, you're half Kronos." Annabeth stated. "It's impossible to be born the way you were. A titan and a god."

"Now you're questioning about my birth?"

"I'm just saying," Annabeth guessed. "I don't know how your mother survived, with that much power inside of you."

"That's a bit hypocritical, don't ya think?" Percy gave a smile. Annabeth cocked her head.

"I mean, you came out of someone's head,f or Zeus's sake."

"I don't have to explain how I was born." Annabeth opened the door to the infirmary. "You've told us about every thing-but some details are missing."

"Like what?" Percy took off his armor to reveal a gash in his chest.

Annabeth tried really hard not to look at his figure instead she said, "How did you avoid monsters?"

"I'm a child of Kronos, monsters don't want to mess with me."

"What did you steal?" Annabeth asked, regarding Zeus and Percy's conversation earlier.

"What?" Percy had a blank face.

"You must've stolen something important." Annabeth urged. "Or you lost it."

"I didn't take anything." Percy defended.

"Percy, you may be good at hiding things, but I suggest you return it."

"Annabeth, I have no clue what you're talking about."

"Why did Zeus accuse you of stealing something, then?" She asked.

"What does Zeus know?" Percy bandaged his arm. "He's getting old, anyway."

Thunder shook the infirmary. "It's true and you know it!" Percy shouted.

"The more you do that, the more people aren't going to trust you." Annabeth advised.

"They already think I've stolen an item, one more mistake isn't going to kill me."

"Annabeth!" Grover rushed in. "Chiron needs you."

Annabeth sighed but left anyway.

"S'up?" Grover mumbled to Percy.

"Hey," Percy smiled, letting the nymphs patch him up. "You're a satyr, aren't you?"

"Well, I'm certainly not a donkey." Grover chuckled.

Percy laughed and said, "Heard you're searching for Pan, have you gotten a lead?"

"No, I need to be in a quest." Grover pouted.

"You know,your first mistake wasn't that bad-Thalia made her choice." Percy stood up, leaving his blood stained shirt.

"I'm not going to even ask how you know that," Grover said. "but I was supposed to bring her back, no delays."

"You saved two lives in the process, Grover. I'm sure you'll get a quest." Percy thanked the nymphs and walked outside with Grover.

"Percy!" Annabeth was running like crazy, she ran so hard that she knocked Percy down.

Percy felt the wind being knocked out from his bare chest,"Thanks Annabeth." he said, straining.

"You have to go the attic!" Annabeth blushed and got off of Percy. "Sheesh, nice six pack."

Annabeth covered her mouth, and her were wide.

"You do realize you said that out loud, right?" Percy chuckled.

Annabeth turned cherry red and shooed Percy away.

"It's okay!" He shouted back. "Blondes aren't really my type anyway."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but turned to Grover, saying, "Chiron said Percy is getting a quest."

"That doesn't mean he'll pick us, though." Grover pointed out.

"I was told a camper would come and let me be on a quest," Annabeth said. "It has to be Percy."

While these two were talking, Percy Jackson climbed the stairs to the dusty, old attic.**(good thing about writing in 3rd person-you can be anywhere.)**

Percy found all types of old stuff.

From broken spears, old pictures, to armor, and old id's.

The only thing that was truly there, was an old skeleton.

Percy walked over to the propped up hippie skeleton.

He could it was a young girl because of her blonde tufts of hair she had.

When he looked at her,her eyes glowed green.

"What do you seek,demigod?" Green mist spewed.

"A prophecy, duh." Percy said. "Why else would I be in this dump?"

Percy swore that the Oracle stuck her tongue at him. **(I'm bad at rhyming so don't make fun. I know it's west but east rhymes.)**

"The child of the titan and his companions shall travel east, where they shall find the god opposite of peace.

There,the item shall be relieved; the god not well-perceived will be awaiting his item.

The traitor shall betray you, preconceived with the thought of beware, forget this and carelessness will endue."

The deceased girl closed her mouth and said no more.

Percy felt chills down his spine as he left.

Going into the big house-Annabeth, Grover, and Chiron awaited.

"What did the oracle say!" Annabeth blurted out.

Percy retold what the oracle said.

After a while, Chiron said, "I guess you should choose two have already volunteered." He pointed to Annabeth and Grover.

"Of course," Percy folded his arms over his chest. "Who else would go on a quest with a child of Kronos."

"You're not the smartest tool in the shed." Annabeth said. "You're going to need my help."

"I don't need brains." Percy said. "Impulsive actions happen to get me very far."

"At least, until you die." Annabeth huffed.

"Negative." Percy remarked. "I'll take her."

"How about you, Grover?" Percy asked.

"I don't know," Grover debated. "The quest sounds dangerous."

Percy laughed. "Nothing is more dangerous than traveling with a child of Kronos."

"I'm going to have to."

"Then it's settled then," Chiron announced. "You will all leave tomorrow."

Annabeth and Grover left to get ready.

As Percy walked away, Chiron called him, "Percy!"

The demigod turned around.

"Here," Chiron threw him a ball point pen. "It's from your father, Poseidon."

Percy uncapped it, revealing a shining sword. He read the engraving, "_Anaklusmos_. Riptide."

"It has a terrible past, use it well." Chiron informed. "Wherever you lose it, it will appear in your pocket, later."

Percy smiled at the centaur. "You've been waiting to give this to someone for a long time, haven't you?"

"Seventy years isn't that long."

Percy laughed, picking up his armor before moving into the Poseidon cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-I finished early, today! Anyway, are any of you guys taking/have taken the STAAR test? (I don't have to-I go to private school-I don't know if you take it only in Texas but...) Good Luck or I hope you did ****well.**

**I have an essay to write and I can pick any what I picked?**

**Ancient Greece, Hercules, and Troy. (Its fun!)**

**Sorry if the prophecy didn't rhyme; I did my best.**

**Favorite, Subscribe, and review my story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N-Yeah, so-I don't have anything to say, except review...**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person pov-<strong>

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted at him. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming." Percy trudged up the hill where Annabeth, Grover, Chiron, and Luke were waiting.

"Don't want to be late for our quest." Grover said, nervously.

"Yeah, yeah." Percy yawned.

"Before you go on your quest, I wanted to give you these," Luke handed Percy a pair of white sneakers.

"Um, thanks?" Percy looked at the shoes.

"Maia!" Luke said and the shoes sprang to life.

Wings came out from its soles and they flew around.

"Awesome!" Percy picked up the shoes and thanked Luke.

Saying the command, the shoes stopped and Percy put then in his pack.

He gave the three of them a hug and wished them good luck.

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover piled into the camp van. Chiron held up his bow in salute, as the van ventured off into New York.

"So, I think I figured the out prophecy," Annabeth paused. " 'The child of the titan and his companions shall travel east, where they shall find the god opposite of peace.' That must mean Percy and us," She pointed to herself and Grover.

"will go east,and find the god opposite of peace..." Annabeth deliberated.

"It's obviously Ares." Percy played with his pen.

"Ares is a major god-no way would he be messing with his dad's bolt." Annabeth shook her head.

"Minor god?" Grover guessed. "Probably." Annabeth said.

"Next one," She racked her brain and remembered. "'There, the item shall be relieved; the god not well-perceived will be awaiting his item.' Hades, but we don't have his item.'

"We're going to have to find it, then." Percy waved the topic off.

Argus, the hundred eyed driver, grunted.

"We're here." Annabeth breathed, jumping out of the camp van.

"Great." Percy mumbled, helping Grover get his crutches on, so the mortals wouldn't notice his hooves.

They three got out and started east. **(I'm going to randomly interrupt: I saw the hunger games! Dont want 2 spoil but..They didn't put the ending! U no what I'm talking about, winks. I'm confused if I liked that they didn't put it or not-I'm team Gale, dont kill me! I have read all three books but still Team Gale! Idk if we're doing the team thing?)**

"Percy, is that you?" Annabeth asked,pointing to a billboard.

Percy got up for a closer look and saw it was missing photo of him. "Yep." he said carelessly.

"You don't care?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"All I care about is getting to the number eight bus." Percy said.

"It's coming," Grover peered around the corner and saw the bus coming.

The satyr sniffed around a bit, smelling something dangerous.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked. "There are people here."

"Something's on that bus-dangerous." Grover glared at the opening doors.

"Just the hostile scent of vicious new yorkers." Percy shrugged. "You get used to it."

They paid for the fare and looked for empty seats.

Percy and Annabeth sat together, Grover sat behind them in an empty seat.

"Sure, just leave the satyr alone." Grover grumbled.

Percy muttered something unintelligible.

"Oh, I see how it is." Grover bleated.

"Hey," Annabeth nudged Percy. "Look."

Percy craned his head toward the door, three old ladies were boarding the bus.

The bus driver closed the doors and the ladies started up the aisle.

"Kindly ones." Grover shivered.

"Can I assassinate them?" Percy asked.

"No!" Annabeth smacked him. "Not in front of mortals."

"Whatever you say Wisegirl," Percy shrugged.

"How do we know there monsters anyway?" he asked.

"They're serve Hades." Annabeth said.

Percy smiled at the old ladies who in turn showed him fangs."Yep those are monsters."he said.

"I have my cap, if we could create a distraction..." Annabeth started.

"Great. I'll do the distraction thing, Grover and you will get one of the monsters." Percy stood up,putting his plan into action.

"Um bus driver, sir?" he asked,innocently."Um, I gotta take a turd."

The girls laughed while the driver said, "A turd?"

"Yeah," Percy said. "Number two, a crap..."

"A poopie."

The driver laughed, "Since you're so amusing, I'll stop by a gas station."

Percy waited for the bus and gave a signal to his traveling companions.

Sprinting up the aisle, Percy did a round house kick, and the driver slumped to the floor.

The mortals shrieked as Percy grabbed the wheel.

He jerked it violently to the left, as Grover and Annabeth pounced on the furies.

Percy crashed the vehicle into an abandoned warehouse and, "Please exit in an orderly order, if you die that's your fault."

The doors opened and the mortals rushed out, wailing in the streets.

"Percy Jackson!" A fury-Alecto-screeched. "Return what you have stolen!"

Percy responded by uncapping his gleaming sword, Riptide.

They fought wistfully, Percy dodging her fangs. With one blow, the fury's head was chopped away.

Meanwhile, the daughter of Athena was piggy back riding another fury. Grover was using his reeds to finish off his fury.

Percy leaped and stabbed Annabeth's monster. She wailed loudly then shriveled up, turning to dust.

Annabeth nodded and helped Grover finish off the last fury.

"Now what?" Grover asked.

"I'm getting hungry; let's go find some dinner." Percy said, heading off towards a diner.

Annabeth and Grover shrugged and followed, leaving behind a wreck of epic carnage.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- ****Yeah, so I spent three days working on this chappie.**

**That A/N up there? Yep, wrote it three days ago.**

**I got really lazy and only wrote like, one paragraph per day. That, and I went to the mall to watch the hunger games.**

**My friend, Alec, never read the book so I had to explain what was happening all the time.**

**They did really good on the movie but Katniss cursed four times.**

**Another thing: I'm putting up a new story on thursday (cuz its Holy thursday,I get the day off**; F**riday 2.)**

**Basically, it's about this girl named Persia (girl Percy) and she became a hunteress of Artemis.**

**(her parents are really shocking-so Im not saying anything) A couple of centuries before she was born, Apollo got cursed by a witch.**

**The witch was like, 'You will fall in love with a girl-but you will never have her.'**

**Then centuries later, Persia joins the hunt; Apollo falls in love with her.**

**See where the prob is? (She joins around the time Orion was around,Artemis liked him, blah...)**

**Then Orion falls in love with Persia, so Artemis kills her out of jealously.**

**So Apollo curses his sister saying, 'The next person you fall in love with-you will never have, he shall suffer everyday I'm around.'**

**So when Percy rolls around, Artemis falls in love with him.**

**She hid it pretty well, until the end of TLO in the throne room-she really wanted him to be immortal.**

**Apollo finds out and sentences Percy to eternity of torture.**

**But Artemis says, if Percy could bring Persia back, Apollo should remove her curse. (gods cant go into each other places, so a hero has to go...) **

**Apollo agrees and Percy's quest begins...(HoO characters 2!)**

**So review, and tell me if u want the new story sooner or later. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N-Listening to 'My Heart Will Go on' by Celine Dion-I'm not a fan of old songs but in honor of the Titanic...**

**I just realized something: It's really sad when everyone on fanfiction understands you better than your real friends. **

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person-<strong>

"Where are we going, Percy?" Annabeth complained. "My feet hurt."

"Would you like me to cut them off, Princess?" Percy walked further into the wilderness. "Cause that won't be a problem."

"Shut up." Annabeth's face turned red.

"Guys, look." Grover pointed to a vacant restaurant.

"What does that say?" Percy pointed to the sign.

"It says, _Gaudy N's In Poor em's_." Annabeth said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It says, _Aunty Em's_ _Emporium_."**(was it longer cuz I forgot.) **Grover said.

"Who cares what it says," Percy started towards the restaurant. "I'm starving."

Annabeth's stomach growled. "A bite won't kill us." she said.

"I don't like the smell of this place," Grover hesitated."We should go."

"Just a bite?" Percy and Annabeth opened the door.

The smell of grease hit Percy and Annabeth as soon as they walked in.

Percy smelled burgers.

Annabeth smelled fries.

Grover smelled death.**( appetizing,ain't it?)**

"Welcome children," A woman greeted behind the had a hair net, which seemed to hiss. Her eyes were slit and green-like a snake.

She wore a shawl so the demigods couldn't see anything.

"I am Aunty Em," She introduced herself. "May I help you, children?"

"Uh, yeah." Percy eyed the burgers. "We're kind of hungry."

"Well, sit down-What would you like?" Aunty Em pointed to a booth.

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover sat down.

"I think I made it pretty obvious-I would like eat something." Percy pointed out.

Annabeth smacked his head but Aunt Em laughed, saying,

"You remind of a past love, in fact he had the same hair color." Aunty Em brought of tray hot dogs, hamburgers, and french fries.

Annabeth and Percy dug in, grabbing one of everything.

"And what will you have to eat, Grover?" Aunty Em's hair net hissed as she turned towards him.

"Some napkins would be nice." Grover mumbled.

"Of course." Aunty Em disappeared behind the counter.

For the first time, Grover seemed to notice her vast statue collection.

There was a little girl, a couple,and several others.

They looked frozen-as if they had been real at one point.

"That's weird," Percy commented after swallowing his hamburger. "They all have the same look; like they're scared."

"One of them look like Grover," Annabeth pointed to a statue that was a satyr.

Grover bleated mournfully, "That looks like my uncle Ferdinand!"

"Something fishy is going on in here." Percy laughed at his joke.

"Here are your napkins," Aunty Em handed Grover a stack of napkins.

"Hey lady," Percy said rudely. "I'm going to need something to drink eventually."

Aunty Em giggled and vanished behind the counter once more.

"Could you be any more rude?" Annabeth asked.

"Could you be any more annoying?" Percy retorted, pulling a small device that looked like a red button.

"What's that?" Annabeth and Grover asked at same time.

"This is Serinna-she's a device that tells me everything about my enemies, targets, and stuff."

Percy tapped the red button and asked, "Who is Aunty Em?"

A hologram materialized and Serinna's voice said, "Aunty Em is an alias for Medusa-the gorgon had an affair with Poseidon in Athena's temple;she cursed her forever-so her hair is made of snakes.

She hates children of Athena and turns innocent people into stone with her eyes."

"How can we defeat her?" Annabeth asked.

"Never look directly into her eyes-use a mirror-the most effective way is to decapitate her."

"Thank you, Seri." Percy put the device in his pocket.

"Here." Annabeth handed Percy a mirror.

"Why so vain?" Percy chuckled, but took the mirror anyway.

"We should make a break for it," Grover said, worriedly.

"You want to run away from a fight?" Percy shook his head.

"Grover's right," Annabeth advised. "We just stuffed ourselves, do you really think we could fight?"

"Okay," Percy said, standing up. "Let's go before Grover wets himself."

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover didn't get very far before Medusa came.

"Where are you going?" She asked, taking off her hair net. "Why don't you stay and be part of my collection?"

Her snakes hissed; ready to pounce.

"Actually, we kinda have to get Zeus's master bolt and stop a massive war between the gods," Percy said. "But thanks for the offer."

Medusa took off her shawl. "Look away!" Annabeth warned.

Percy uncapped Riptide,holding the mirror in front of him to see Medusa.

"Don't fight children, just turn around so I can take a picture." Medusa circled Annabeth and Grover.

Annabeth picked up a broken piece of a statue and hurled it at Medusa.

"No thanks-I'm camera shy." Annabeth said. **(don't ya'll just love my corny jokes?)**

Medusa clutched her eye, where the shard hit her. "You wretched girl!" She screeched, attacking Annabeth.

Percy held his hand, making time stop, Percy blade flashed and Medusa's head rolled onto the floor.

Percy dropped his hand a time started up again.

When Grover and Annabeth saw the head, they immediately wrapped it in a plastic bag.

"It's about time she got a _head_-cut." Grover laughed, placing the head in a box.

Percy collected all the drachmas and anything that would be useful to them.

Annabeth grabbed all the food she could.

They all met up in the kitchen, trying to decide where to put the head.

"I know where to put the head," Percy said,smiling.

He whipped out a sharpie writing in scrawled letters, '_To Kronos From Percy'_

"I hope he enjoys his gift in tartus." Percy threw a drachma in, making the box vanish.

The other two shrugged, following Percy out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>An-Hope u enjoyed the chappie!**

**Huggers and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-I had to rewrite this whole freakin chappie!**

**My little niece turned my computer off while I was in the bathroom and all the words I wrote are gone.**

**That's why I didn't have it up.**

**Excuse the grammar mistakes if they are any,when I'm PO'ed I write carelessly.**

**Sorry I kept you guys waiting-didn't know I hadn't updated in a while.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd personAnnabeth-**

"Guys," Annabeth said, turning to Percy and Grover. "We need to come up with a plan."

"We already have a plan," Percy rolled his eyes. "We get Zeus's bolt and whatever item that Hades is missing."

"A new plan." Annabeth said.

"Preferably one that won't get us killed," Grover suggested. "Maybe a plan that involves enchiladas too."

"Alright, then," Percy sighed. "But we don't have any new plans."

"Athena always has plan." Annabeth said, pride echoing in her voice.

"Hate to break to you, sweetie, but you're not Athena," Percy groaned. "I don't see why we can't just kill everyone and get the cursed bolt."

"That's not smart," Annabeth pointed out. "Killing people doesn't everyone's problems."

"It solves my problems."

Annabeth and Percy were nose to nose, Annabeth cheeks were flushed and Percy's hand was gripping Riptide,i tching to uncap it.

"Okay guys," Grover separated the two. "We've got all the time in the world to figure out a plan-it's not like there's a deadline."

"I'm s-sorry," Percy said through clenched teeth. "I have...anger issues."

"I'm sorry,too," Annabeth sighed. "I have...problems with abrasive sons of Poseidon."

As she walked away, Percy called out, "Don't forget I'm half Kronos,too!"

"That's the way to killed, Perce!" Grover said as they walked alongside Annabeth.

"We should probably go to Los Angles-the entrance to the underworld is there," Annabeth mulled. "Maybe Hades has Zeus's bolt and won't give it to us unless we give him whatever item he's missing."

"Where are we now?" Grover asked.

"Mississippi." Percy pointed to the churning river of the magnolia state. **(I love the magnolia trees there-their blossoms are the state flower and they're so pretty. I have to go to Kentucky every year-archery tournament-and we pass there every time.)**

"How did we end up in Mississippi!" Annabeth exclaimed.

The boys shrugged and kept walking.

The three didn't get very far before a hazy image of Chiron appeared.

"Children," Chiron got their attention. "I'm afraid I have some distressing new for you all. Lord Zeus has put a deadline on the quest-you have until summer solstice to find the bolt."

"That's four days away," Annabeth was appalled. "We don't even have a clue where the bolt is!"

"What is it this?" Percy asked, reaching for the transparent screen.

"It's Iris-Messaging," Grover explained. "The sunlight and water make the screen. It's the Greek form of Instant messaging."

"Because you can't use phones-it attracts monsters." Percy lowered his hand.

"You must hurry, Percy," Chiron chastised. "You don't have alot of time left."

"It's kind of hard to hurry up with only four days left to stop a nuclear, massive war," Percy smiled. "But I'll see what I can do."

Chiron cocked his head and waved his hand through the image-ending the connection.

"Can't you just stop time?" Annabeth asked. "Then we could get the bolt."

"I'm not that advanced in my time powers-no way I could concentrate for all three us to not be frozen," Percy explained. "Besides, Kronos also has power over time and it takes alot energy to make time stop,anyway."

"Is that why Kronos hasn't frozen the world or New York, and tear down Olympus?" Grover questioned.

"Exactly and I doubt he is even strong enough to do so."

Soon the three could see the city lights and tourists huddled up in a sightseeing monument.

Annabeth gasped. "The Gateway Arch-I want to go up."

Percy and Grover doubtfully eyed the tiny elevator car that was supposed to take them up.

Annabeth squeezed Grover and Percy onto the elevator, waiting to go up.

A fat lady smiled at them as the elevator door closed. She held a dog leash that belong to a toy chihuahua.

"Hello," She said, showing a set of sharp teeth.

"Hello." Annabeth said politely.

"Hi." Grover mumbled.

The stranger looked at Percy, expecting a formal greeting.

Percy glared at her for a second then said, "S'up."

The lady's dog barked at him.

"Watch it runt," Percy threatened. "Or else I'm going to drop kick you to Texas."

The dog quivered, spasms erupting through its spine.

"Not now sonny, not now." The lady repeated over and over until the doors opened.

For an hour Annabeth lectured on how the arch should be rebuilt-with see-through floors and bigger windows to admire the view.

"Why would you put see-through floor?" Percy interrupted. "It's six hundred feet from the ground, and all there is water down there."

"That's the point!" Annabeth said.

Percy had enough and towed Grover and Annabeth to the elevator.

Two tourists were already inside, leaving only two spaces left.

"You guys go," Percy ushered them in.

"No," Annabeth protested. "We'll wait for another elevator with you."

"It's okay." Percy said, pushing the elevator button that would take them down.

The door closed on her and Annabeth faced the two other tourists-a mother and her teenage daughter.

"Hey," the teen whispered to Annabeth. "How old is your friend?"

"Percy?" Annabeth asked,looking over the girl. "Way too young for you."

It was quiet for a moment until a loud crash was heard from above.

Annabeth heard a loud yell and knew something had happened to Percy.

Panicked, she looked at Grover who shook his head.

When the doors opened, Annabeth burst out-searching for Percy in the crowd of people.

She looked up at the arch and saw Percy on fire.

She nearly screamed but Grover covered her mouth.

Annabeth shrieked hysterically when Percy dropped six hundred feet down.

He crashed into the water and stayed in there for a minute or two, while Grover and Annabeth were searching for him.

Percy came, dripping but smiling like crazy. Annabeth was so irritated that she slapped him.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, clutching his right cheek.

"What's in your hand?" Grover asked, pointing to Percy's hand.

"Pearls."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N-At the request of Piano player3-I decided to update.**

**Thanks for PM-ing me, I hate when people are too scared afraid to do that. I'm not going bite-unless you're a Peeta and Katniss fan.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd personPercy-**

"Pearls." Percy said, ignoring the searing pain in his right cheek.

"You fell six hundred feet and the first thing you say is pearls?" Annabeth blinked, giving Percy an irritated look.

"Correction. First thing I said was 'Ow!' cause you hit me," Percy said, "By the way, what the hay was that for?"

Annabeth sniffed. "You just have a very slap-able face and I was irritated."

"Thanks for the apology." Percy rolled his eyes.

"We should leave," Grover pointed to a mortal news team. "Media."

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover ducked around the news van and slipped into a dark alleyway.

"What did happen?" Asked Grover after we were out of sight.

"Turns out the fat lady in the elevator was Echidna, the mother of all monsters. She and her rabid Chimera attacked me. I was trying to protect a family from getting hurt and I ended up lighting myself on fire. So I jumped."

"If you would have begun with that, I might have not slapped you." Annabeth said.

"Whatever floats your boat, sweetie. Back to the pearls," Percy continued. "When we get to the Underworld and Hades doesn't let us leave-we smash these and return back to Earth."

"So we are going to the Underworld." Annabeth confirmed.

"That's what I said."

"Just checking," Annabeth defended. "Who gave you this message, anyway?"

"One of my father's subjects," Percy waved the topic off. "Let's go get some dinner."

As he started walking away, Annabeth called out, "But we don't have any money!"

"Who cares!" Percy walked into diner; Grover and Annabeth followed, reluctantly.

They sat in the booth closest to the door-in case they needed a quick getaway.

After a while, a short blonde waitress with dimples came over to them.

"Ready to order?" She asked.

"Just a few more minutes." Annabeth said.

"Okay," The waitress smiled. "You can order when your parents come."

She left, leaving the three wonder what sob story say next.

Just as they were about to order, they heard the rumble of a massive Harley pulling up.

The driver was a huge man with so many scars, you'd think he was in so many fights.

He walked over to them in a tough guy manner, shooting glares at everyone.

The waitress blinked, then asked, "You kids have money?"

The biker said, "It's on me." He slid into the booth, nearly crushing Percy in the process.

The waitress disappeared behind the counter, leaving the children alone with a stranger.

"What's up, little cousin?" The biker grinned at Percy.

"Ares," Percy rolled his eyes. "If Zeus is your dad, then technically I'm your uncle."

The god of war raised an eyebrow.

"Percy means since Zeus is his half-brother, and like Poseidon and Hades, he is your half-uncle." Annabeth clarified.

"I knew that," Ares scoffed, still not getting it. "Anyway, I need a little favor."

"Can't do your own dirty work?" Percy sneered.

Ares' eyes blazed, "Just do it."

Percy's eyes flamed golden, slowly wilting the god's power.

The waitress came over with heaping plates of fries.

Ares shoved some drachmas in her hand, keeping his eyes on Percy the whole time.

The waitress clamped her mouth shut, and left.

"I'll give you a ride and a hint to where to bolt might be." Ares offered.

"Deal," Grover said quickly.

"Dude!" Percy exclaimed.

"The closer we get to the bolt, the better."

"Fine," Percy sighed. "What do you want?"

"I need you get a shield that I left at an abandoned water park in town. I was on date, and had to leave in a hurry. Anyway,I need you to fetch for me."

Before anyone could say anything, Ares said, "After all, I was to one who tipped off dad about old Corpse Breath,"

Ares stood up, saying, "Hope you don't die."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry for such a short chappie but I just want to play Assassin's Creed-I just pre-ordered the third one and I'm totally waiting for it to come...**

**For those who don't know: I'm having a little contest to see which pairing I will write a story about.**

**The pairings are in chapter 19 of Returned.**

**I'm definitely making a little one-shot on Perlia (It's a little snippet in Returned, where Thalia tells Annabeth why she really became a hunter,blah...)**

**I have most of it typed out but I need alot more adjectives, but in about two or three days it should be out.**

**I'm going to Cali in a few weeks and I have two days on a plane, so alot of updating time!**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N-Hey! Sorry about not updating I just don't see the value in this story.  
><strong>

**I mean, I don't think the story _sucks_- I just don't see how its interesting enough for people to want me to update.  
><strong>

**I'm not going to delete it but I don't think its as good as everyone says.  
><strong>

**Just an Author's opinion...**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd PersonPercy-  
><strong>

"Don't die?" Percy threw his fry where Ares was previously sitting. "Some advice."

"We should just do as he says,then search for the bolt." Annabeth suggested.

"We are on a deadline," Percy pointed out. "We don't have time to get Ares's play toy."

"We're already going to Vegas-we're going to pass the water park anyway." Annabeth said.

Percy huffed. Why was she so pushy?

"Please guys," Grover pleaded. "We don't have time for this. Let's get to the water park."

"Alright." Annabeth muttered.

"Whatever you say, Sacajawea." Percy walked out.

It was sundown by the time they found water park.

They were outside the metal barbed wires-the only entrance.

It was run-down, abandoned, the slides looked like spoiled curly fries, the water pipes shuddered constantly as if it had a rash.

Percy felt the water faintly rush through the pipes, occasionally making a groaning sound.

"Some date." Percy mumbled.

"How are we supposed to get in?" Annabeth asked.

Percy rummaged into his pack and pulled out the winged sneakers and handed them to Grover.

"W-what?" Grover slurred, handing the shoes back. "They're yours. Keep it."

"Nah, man. I shouldn't be around the air with Zeus already mad at me." Percy shoved the shoes back at the satyr.

"I still don't think..."

"I insist." Percy smiled, handing him the shoes.

Grover accepted it willingly, plastering a smile on his face.

"Thanks,Percy."

"Welcome," Percy returned the smile, glad he helped someone. "Let's get into that park, shall we?"

"Maia!" Grover shouted, rising in the air. He did an accidental somersault and landed on his feet, he wobbled but at smiled at them regardless.

"Well?"

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other before climbing the fence old style.

Percy landed gracefully on his feet, helping Annabeth get down.

They stepped onto the asphalt exploring the nearby souvenir shop.

They found a few good clothes-which Percy changed into- a few dollar bills, and backpacks.

They searched for anything that Ares might have left there until Annabeth found an abandoned swimming pool, leading to a tunnel meant for a ride.

Deserted at the bottom of the pool, was a a loveseat meant for two. On it was a scarf and a shiny shield.

"There it is!" Grover exclaimed, peeking over the edge.

"Why would Ares leave a pink scarf?"

"No, Percy, it's probably Aphrodite's-the shield belongs to Ares." Annabeth said shrewdly.

"Well it shows Ares has some sense manliness," Percy snickered. "Apart from armpit hair, I mean."

"Let's get the shield before the deadline ends," Grover shook quietly.

"Look man, I know you not a fan of underground places," Percy offered. "So Annabeth and I will go."

Grover smiled gratefully.

Percy jumped to the bottom of the empty pool and looked at Annabeth, expecting her to come with him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't want to go in the tunnel with you." Annabeth turned red.

Percy-exasperated-looked at the sign for the stupid ride.

Once he managed to decipher it from his dyslexic brain, it read, 'The Thrill Ride of Love'

"Oh come on!" Percy groaned. "I don't have cooties, you know." **(There's another word for cooties now. For the BIG kids-and it kills...)**

Annabeth raised an eyebrow but followed.

They found the shield and scarf, stepping into the ride.

As soon as Percy touched the shield a cobweb of strings appeared.

"Run!" Annabeth yelled, grabbing the scarf also.

The strings started to form into a net as Percy and Annabeth went up the slope of a pool.

The cupid statues surrounding the ride started to move.

"Live to Olympus in ten, nine,..."

"It's Hephaestus!" Annabeth shouted. "He tried catching Ares and Aphrodite on their date and they managed to get away. If we don't leave now, all of Olympus will see this!"

"If it's a show they want, a show they'll get." Percy winked, nearly reaching the rim of the pool.

Suddenly, Annabeth let out a blood curling scream.

"S-spiders!" The daughter of Athena screamed, clutching onto Percy.

"Five,four,three..."

Thinking fast (And occasionally kicking spiders.) Percy held his hand out-concentrating all his strength on keeping Grover and Annabeth not frozen.

Percy picked the screaming Annabeth,shield, and scarf. His hand still out, Percy took Grover's outstretched hand and pulled the both of them up.

Annabeth was screaming hysterically now because the spiders were getting closer.

Percy focused on the droning pipes and water shot out them, dismembering the spiders.

"Live on Olympus," The cupids said, focusing the camera on the demigods.

Percy did a little bow then walked saying,

"I think we need to talk with a certain war god..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Review!  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N- So how u guys doing? Anyway, I'm sure you're ready start the chappie but first...  
><strong>

**From now on, I'll give a little format in every one of my chappies. And I'll try for a thousand words for every chapter-so don't think I'm not updating, just writing.**

**And I'll try not to listen to music that often-it's really distracting (and embarrassing when I try to sing...)  
><strong>

**Anyway, we're covering Ares, Underworld, and a little twist for me-it is my own series, after all. The _romance romance_ won't begin till the end of the next book-The child of time: Marked.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd<strong> **Person-  
><strong>

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover were all tired. They trudged through mud and rain, and what was left of their shoes were soggy.

Percy didn't care if he got wet or not-he wanted to beat Ares up.

Annabeth hair was wet and smelled like sewer.

Even Grover's shoes were about to just drop dead.

They were nearing a park when they saw Ares's motorcycle parked in the curb.  
>Ares himself was sitting on it-looking proud.<p>

"Hey,fatty!" Percy yelled.

Ares's nostrils flared at the boy's snide comments.

"Did you get my shield?"

"Yeah," Percy gave the shield and scarf to him. "So...What now?"

"Here you go," Ares tossed Percy a backpack. "Your ride should be here any minute."

"With all due respect, Lord Ares," Annabeth piped up. "I recall you mentioned something about finding the master blot?"

"I would love to tell you but," Ares looked up to the sky. "Your rides' here."

The war god winked and vanished in a thin golden light.

When Percy, Annabeth, and Grover opened their eyes again-they saw a large red and golden chariot depicting painful, graphic deaths.

On it were two sinister-looking guys. They were both dressed in black jeans and a dark gray t-shirt.

"S'up." One of the guys' eyes looked like flames to the weary travelers. "Heard you needed a ride,"

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover looked at each other before reluctantly climbing the chariot.

"You two wouldn't happen to be Phobos and Deimos, would you?" Annabeth asked nervously.

"If you mean the immortal sons of Ares-then yes, yes we are." They said together.

The flamed colored guy introduced himself as Phobos, the god of fear.

His brother, Deimos, was the god of the terror.

"Annabeth Chase," Annabeth waved.

"Grover Underwood," The satyr smiled shyly.

"Percy Jackson," Percy stuck his hand out. The two brothers looked at it until he dropped it.

"Well, you guys are so friendly," Percy murmured.

"Yeah if we touch you we'll give nightmares and stuff." Deimos said.

"But as much as we'd love to that, we can't." Phobos pouted.

"Why not?" asked Grover.

"We can't harm you until you get Zeus's bolt back," Deimos explained.

"Oh, look," He said, landing the chariot. "We're here."

The minor gods dropped them off in front of an abandoned studio.

The three had no choice but to walk in the studio.

It was old, crooked, and dusty. Percy sat on the molded floor and rubbed his shoulder.

"Ow," He said. "That backpack weighed a million pounds. "What's in it, anyway?" Percy started to open the backpack.

"I think we're alone." Annabeth stated, looking around curiously.

"Guys." Percy started at the backpack.

"What?" Grover asked.

"We have the bolt."

Before this all settled in, they heard the sound of big feet rushing them.

Percy's eyes grew wide. "I don't think we're alone either."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that wasn't my twist but it's coming up.<strong>

**I think I'll update on Tuesday-Until then,  
><strong>

**REVIEW!  
><strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N- Hey, y'all I'm back! Let's start off with my little monster trying to eat Percy, deadline approaching, and the actual Underworld.  
><strong>

**I'm not going to mention the Lotus Casino because that is reserved for a VERY special moment in the Titans Curse.  
><strong>

**Just so you know, I'm going to put everything in the PJ&O into this series-just not at the time they're supposed to.  
><strong>

**Got it? Get it? Good.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person-<br>**

"You guys go," Percy told his friends, getting out his pen.

"No," Annabeth resisted. "You can't always tell us to leave and do things yourself."

"Annabeth," Percy shook his head. "Go...Take her, Grover."

Grover nodded, slinging the backpack over his shoulder. "Let's go, Annabeth." Grover forcefully took her and started running towards the back door.

"No!" She screamed. "No! Let me down!"

Percy quickly closed all the exits and entrances. The stomping got louder and he heard a loud crash behind him.

With fear already settling in him, the boy turned around very slowly.

A seven foot tall giant beast-like man stood before Percy, mucus dripping from his nose.

"The Minotaur...just my luck."

**3rd Person/Annabeth-**

"Annabeth, please, stop screaming." Grover pleaded.

"I will, if you let me down," Annabeth said, knowing if she ran away-Grover would certainly run after her.

"Even if I do let you down-you'll try to run and we're five miles away from the studio." Grover pointed out.

"I won't run. I promise."

Grover sighed before letting her down gently.

"Now what?" Annabeth asked, sniffling.

"We should wai-hmmph!" Two large hands appeared out the shadows, grabbing them.

"Now you're going to do as I say and no screaming, alright." The man pulled on Grover and Annabeth's hair.

Annabeth gulped, hoping Percy would make it.

"Yes, Lord Ares." They obeyed the god's order and remained quiet.

**3rd Person-**

Wait last second. Jump. Dodge.

Percy repeated these words in his head as he sidestepped one of the Minotaur's many blows.

As if his ADHD had been boosted, Percy leaped up and stabbed the bull-man with his sword.

Unfortunately, Percy had managed to cut off one of his two horns. Percy quickly jumped back as the creature roared in pain.

He needed a distraction.

Now.

Percy slowly moved away, getting closer to the stove. Since the Minotaur couldn't see or hear, he had to go by smell.

_Maybe, _thought Percy, _maybe some flames would help this situation._

Hoping his plan would work, Percy lit the stove on fire.

By the time the bull-man noticed, sparks started to fly from the stove.

Percy merely grinned and ran out. Behind him, the studio burst into flames- engulfing the creature in flames forever.

A sharp object flew in Percy's direction, spiraling at speeds the boy never thought was possible.

Suddenly, Percy's fingers started tingling. He chuckled softly and realized the object was no longer coming at him.

Percy smiled when he saw the Minotaur's horn frozen in thin air.

Reaching out and grabbing the horn, Percy continued on to find his friends and continue the quest.

Despite the dirt,grime,and holes in his shirt, Percy said,

"Never waste spoils of war."

Five miles away from him, stood Ares, the god of war, waiting in the shadows. Beside him, gagged and tied up, were Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood, anxious for their friend to arrive soon.

"Any second now..." Ares muttered, polishing his spear.

Ares smirked at his victims and said, "In case you punks were wondering, the reason why I had my dad's bolt was because when my dad ordered for his bolt to be searched, I caught the guy who had stolen it."

Ares grinned as Annabeth and Grover's eyes nearly popped out.

"Let just say he proposed an idea I was very intrigued by." Ares put away his spear. "If I took the bolt it could start another war, but the thief also had something I could've have used for the upcoming war-so I took that too."

Ares held up the helm of darkness as the two gasped.

"Yep," Ares bragged. "I also took the helm from the thief and sent him on his merry way. Now, we wait for Percy to come and fight me. If he wins, he gets the helm-"

Ares paused, "Oh wait, he can't win."

"Or can I?" Percy emerged from the shadows, Riptide glowing even at midnight.

Ares grabbed his friends and stepped out to meet the daring demigod.

"Since you've obviously heard everything, how about we fight in exchange for your friends and the helm?" Ares suggested.

Annabeth and Grover shook their heads ferociously.

Percy was done running away.

He ran away from the orphanage, the Chimera, he ran away from everything. He wasn't going to be a coward like Ares, he was going to fight.

"Cut the talk, let's fight." Percy raised riptide, stepping upon the concrete of the empty road. **(No ocean-what power will our hero use now?)**

Ares grinned before summoning a gruesome beast.

"Ares, you know you have to eventually fight-not send some ugly boar to fight me." Percy sidestepped the charging boar and swiftly decapitated it.

With a cry of rage, Ares charged towards the boy, a double-sided axe in his hand.

Percy flew at the god, their weapons clashing with a powerful spark.

They remained like this for a few moments before Ares took a sharp swing at Percy.

Percy dodged but Ares managed graze his shoulder. Percy's left hand clutched to his right shoulder, feinting pain.

While Ares smiled at his accomplishment, Percy threw his fist at him-breaking the god of war's nose.

Ares, unfazed, swung at him. Percy, instinctively, held out his hands, making time stop.

Without hesitation, Percy kicked the gods' legs beneath him. As the fates would have it, Percy lost his concentration and time resumed once more.

Ares stood up, limping slightly, "I'll get you back, Punk!" He yelled. "If it's the last thing I do-"

Ares was stunned by Percy coming up to him and grabbing his leather jacket.

"Shut. Up. And. Give. Me. The. Helm." Percy said through gritted teeth.

Ares tried to keep a cool posture but the intensity in Percy's golden eyes set off an alarm. Ares handed Percy the helm and teleported away.

When Percy open his eyes he found Grover and Annabeth already untied. He raised his eyebrows as Annabeth showed him her dagger.

"Athena always has a plan." Annabeth said proudly.

Percy smiled, a smile that touched his eyes.

"Let's go now, we've got an hour before summer solstice ends." Percy and his friends quickly hailed a cab, which got them to the DOA recording studio-where the entrance to the Underworld was located-in record time.

* * *

><p>"Nice boat," Percy commented.<p>

The ferryman of Hades rolled his eyes.

"First you can't read my name, second-you three aren't even dead yet you managed to bribe me into giving you a ride, now you like my boat."

The travelers shrugged, occasionally feeling shivers emanating from the lonely spirits when they passed the fields of Asphodel.

"Everyone here is dead." Annabeth said, her tone flat.

"And underground." Grover sniffed.

As much as Percy wanted to say 'No, duh' to the both of them but he just couldn't.

"It's okay," he whispered to them. "We'll give Hades his helm and give Zeus his bolt. Everything will be fine."

Annabeth's gray eyes looked up at Percy, "I trust you." She said. "We can do this."

Grover smiled, "Right behind you, man."

For once, Percy felt like he had someone to depend.

Hopefully, that prophecy was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So I'm not updating tomorrow but check out my Revolution, it's called 'Let's start a Revolution!'**

**Yeah, original. I know.  
><strong>

**Basically, you can just voice your opinion on anything. Some of us might give our input and stuff, but feel free to just jump in,kay!  
><strong>

**So start reviewing!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N- Hey! I'm here and I've got a new story, it's called Invaded. So check that out and my lovely mother made me fly in stand-by.  
><strong>

**For those who don't know, stand-by is a flight that most flight attendants take, and they don't allow anything that's not 'modest.' I was wearing shorts and they were like no, so I wore my mom's stupid sundress.  
><strong>

**Yeah, so...we're doing underworld and the good stuff. Next four or five chappies might be the last.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd personPercy-  
><strong>

"Alright," Charon announced. "Here's your stop."

Percy helped Annabeth and Grover out of the boat as Charon started to depart.

"Don't forget about my raise." Charon reminded and left just as quickly as they had came.

When Percy, Annabeth, and Grover stepped on shore, they heard barking.

Percy felt Annabeth tense up, a look of fear masking her usually confident composure.

"What is it?" Percy asked, already surveying his sights.

Not a few feet away from him, there was a dog. Not just any dog, a massive, three-headed dog, and it looked hungry.

"Cerberus." Annabeth whispered.

"Immortal dog that guards the entrance to Hades's palace?" Percy guessed.

"You got that right."

"How are we supposed to get through?" Grover asked, looking for another entrance.

"I don't know," Percy shook his head. "Should I freeze time and sneak past him?"

"No," Annabeth said. "You have other powers besides controlling time."

The boy nodded, focusing on the flowing energy of Styx. Percy knelt down, touching the polluted water.

"What do you want me to do?" Percy asked.

"Make a ball." Grover suggested, "Cerberus likes them."

"You can understand him?"

"Yes now can you hurry so we don't become a happy meal."

No one else had a better idea so Percy cupped his hands, allowing the water to shape itself.

Once he had water in the shape of a ball, he turned towards his friends who were standing a few feet away from the hungry dog.

"What now?" Percy asked.

"Wave the ball in front the dog," Annabeth commanded. Percy did as he was told, waving the ball in front of Cerberus. The dog looked at it with hungry eyes, following Percy's every step.

"Do you want the ball, Cerberus?" Annabeth asked softly. "Let us through and we'll give you the ball, okay?"

The dog barked and sat down, staring at the demigod. Percy gently set the ball down, edging near the palace doors.

"Good Cerberus..." Grover said gently. He then looked at the two demigods, who nodded.

"Run!" Annabeth yelled, alerting every ghost within a mile radius.

Percy, Grover, and Annabeth burst through the doors, entering a cold hostile room with Hades in the center of it.

"I assume you have some here to return what you have stolen. Am I right, nephew?" Hades's voice was as cold as night, slicing into the thin air. His Albino white skin chilled the travelers to the core. His thin oily hair traveled to his shoulder.

Numbness crept into Percy's muscles but he didn't let show.

"Lord Hades," Percy bowed, clenching his teeth. "I do have your most prized possession but I, however, did not steal it."

Hades laughed, "If you didn't then, who did?"

"I don't really know, but Ares had it."

"Whatever you say, kid. Just give me my helm and go." Hades held out his oily, pale palm.

Percy looked between his two friends, they nodded; knowing that they had the pearls in case this was a trap.

Percy knew that they were both scared out of their wits, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

There was so little time left- just about thirty minutes until the deadline was up.

No, he wanted something.

The son of Poseidon and Kronos didn't come here just to return their items. In the end, everyone would get what they wanted and all Percy would do was to wait for Kronos to rise then kill him.

Was that what he really wanted? Killing Kronos wouldn't make his mother come back but maybe, just maybe...

Percy could feel a smirk coming onto his face.

"Hades," Percy addressed the god, power radiating in his voice. "I'll give you the helm if you do me a favor."

Annabeth and Grover looked at Percy, their eyes as big as the drachmas they gave to Charon.

"Are you insane?" Annabeth whispered, shaking her head. "You don't ask a god for favors."

"Well, I'm asking," Percy turned his back on Annabeth, looking Hades in the eye. "I'll give you the helm in exchange for favor."

"Seeing I'll get my helm back, I'll do it. As long as it's within my power, of course." Hades grumbled.

"I'm sure it is," Percy hesitated before making his decision.

"I want to see my mother."

Hades blinked before laughing into hysterics.

Percy looked at his companions. They shrugged, their eyes apologetic.

"Where's my mother?" Percy's voice was bitter and unpleasant; he truly sounded like his father.

"I don't have her." Hades snatched the helm from Percy's hands.

For the first time, Percy felt hope. Maybe she wasn't dead, after all.

"Do you know where she is?"

"She's in tartarus."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- So Sally's not dead? What? I don't even have to tell you guys what to do, do I?**

**Yeah, I'm going to update a bit more often but srry for the wait! Enjoy!  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N- Let's see if we can wrap a good portion in this chappie, huh? I really want to finish this because I have like a ton more stories to write and I'd have so little time to update.**

**The A/N on the bottom contains the summary of one my future stories.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person-<br>**

Percy couldn't believe it. His mom was in Tartaurus.

He didn't know anything about her but he was sure she didn't deserve to go to Tartarus.

"Why?" Percy asked, his voice agonized.

"For reasons I am not allowed to say," Hades plastered a lazy grin on his face. "Now, off you go before I lock you three in a dungeon for eternity."

Annabeth and Grover started to back away, gently pointing Percy in their direction.

Percy eyes blazed, anger coursing through him like a wildfire. He was absolutely overwhelmed, here he was, close to finding out about his mother. And now, he was supposed to leave?

"No." Percy's jaw locked tight as he faced the god. "I have see her. Please."

The god of death loomed over Percy, his whole body a shadow.

"Leave." Hades snarled. "Now."

Percy's feet on its edge, ready to fight the god. The boy stood his ground, refusing to depart.

Suddenly, the throne room grew eerily quiet, the shadows bent at their masters' will, the smell of death consumed the air, chocking the three travelers.

Annabeth and Grover fell their knees, clawing at their throats for air.

Percy felt lightheaded and began to crumple to the floor, he was suffocating.

Skeletons began rising up out of the ground, bowing to Hades. Percy thought quickly and crawled over his suffering friends.

"Here," He could barely whisper, giving them a pearl each. "Crush them underneath your feet."

"Use your pearl, Percy." Annabeth rasped, her voice struggling to stay even.

"I will. Go."

Grover shot Percy a grateful glance and crushed the pearl. As if he had never been there, the satyr vanished.

Annabeth followed suit and also disappeared.

Percy was about to crush his pearl when he felt a sharp object press into his neck.

A knife.

Percy froze, his whole frozen in fear.

He could barely breathe, and the knife dug in his neck. Percy closed his eyes, accepting his fate, "Just do it. Now."

"Stop," Hades said and suddenly the knife retreated.

Percy sighed-relieved. The air became normal, the shadows faded into the background, and the skeleton warriors left.

Percy turned around and stared at Hades. His eyes were lost in a distant memory, his mouth in a tight line.

"Your mother is in Tartarus because I made a deal with Kronos. He'd somehow gather all the pieces Zeus had cut into and escaped to the mortal world. Then, just when I had been alerted about his absence, Sally's ghost appeared before me. She just said, "Keep him safe." Of course, she didn't tell me who that was. I sent her away, sending her in line for her judgement trial."

Hades paused, his voice monotone.

"I don't know what happened next but Kronos and Sally appeared in the very room you're standing in. Kronos was in the form a young child, he looked about eight and had an eye patch over one of his eyes. But his eyes were golden, like yours. He threatened to take Olympus apart if I didn't let Sally go with him to Tartarus."

"I thought of the first war. It was terrible, and I didn't want it to happen again so I let him take her. He never told me his reasons for keeping her but that's why she's there."

Percy wasn't sad, he was actually confused.

"You mean, even though the rest of the gods treated-and they still do-you like an outcast. You thought of what would happen to them and sacrificed my mother?"

Hades nodded, sighing. "You should go. You only have twenty minutes till' my brother declares war upon Poseidon."

Percy took a deep breath, dropped the pearl, and smashed it.

He felt himself falling, surrounded by a liquid substance.

Water. He was in water, he looked around himself. It was completely, utterly, without as doubt, FILTHY.

It was the Hudson river, by the looks of it, a mile away from Olympus. Percy had to find Annabeth and Grover, before he could even think of getting the bolt back to Zeus.

Amazingly, the backpack that contained the bolt floated next to him as he swam to the surface. Percy had forgotten it was on his back the whole ride through the Underworld.

Percy searched the ocean-they must've gone to shore. Pushing the garbage out the water, Percy swam to shore where he found Annabeth and Grover sprawled out on the sand, coughing out water.

A small smile graced Percy's face as he stood before his friends.

Annabeth's golden hair shined as she stared at Percy. Grover gave a small smile when he saw him.

"What belongs to the sea returns to the sea?" Grover tried.

Percy just nodded and helped them up.

"We have to get to Olympus." He said, watching the sun set over the horizon. "About less than ten minutes, five seconds."

"Let's go," Annabeth said, pointing to a near by bus waiting to pick up passengers.

Percy nodded, and they ran to the bus.

It was an old greyhound, driven by middle age guy with some terrible acne. Grover found an empty seat and atomically fell asleep.

Percy and Annabeth sat next to each other, hoping the bus would bring them to Olympus faster.

After a long silence, Percy told Annabeth all that Hades had told him.

Annabeth laid a hand on Percy's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Percy lip tipped into an awkward smile. "It's okay."

After another moment of silence, Percy cocked his head, "Annabeth, did you ever tried to reach out to your father after you ran away?"

Annabeth sighed, she knew Percy had looked into her past with his time powers.

"I did, but his wife-she didn't like me. She has two little boys and I was danger because of all the monsters coming. I just called Chiron and went back to camp. My dad-he tried to make things right but his wife..."

Annabeth trailed off, consumed in her own thoughts.

"Could you at least call him or something? Maybe he did want to make things right but he didn't know how."

Annabeth looked at Percy before answering. He had been through so much and now he wanted to save her and her father's relationship.

"I could try."

Percy smiled half heartily. As the mortal passengers got up, Percy realized the bus had stopped right in front of the empire state building.

Annabeth nodded to the building.

"Go in," She said. "I'll wake up Grover. Besides, you're much faster than us."

Percy took Annabeth's advice and entered the Empire State Building.

The guard barely looked at Percy before giving him the key card.

Percy muttered a thanks and stepped into the elevator. It wasn't too soon before he arrived on Olympus.

The nymphs waved to Percy as he strolled to the throne room.

He took a deep breath before pushing the doors open.

As usual, Poseidon and Zeus were arguing. Demeter was explaining the history of cereal. Aphrodite was taking pictures with Ares. Hera was complaining about all the bickering. Mean while, Apollo and Artemis were fighting on who Hephaestus should give a stronger bow.

Hermes was checking his email while Athena was glaring at Percy.

Percy stepped and cleared his throat politely. The gods scowled but turned their attention to him.

"Do you have my bolt, boy?"

Percy smirked, he wasn't the slightest afraid of the twenty foot god before him-the Underworld had changed that.

"If you mean an object that contains more than one billion volts of electricity, complete with one thousand neutrons and protons, and could possibly destroy the whole world. Then yes, I do have your bolt."

Zeus grunted but held his hand out for the bolt.

Percy gave it to him, slowly backing out of the room.

Before he left, Percy caught Poseidon's eyes. His gold eyes reflected in Poseidon's green eyes, a mixture of sadness for never knowing his father.

Percy tore his gaze away, closing the throne doors behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Thanks for reading you guys, the next chappie is the last. Anyway, the summary as promised:**

**Perfection in the Eye of the Beholder-  
><strong>

**Thalia, a young girl, believes that everybody and anybody is beautiful...except herself, that is. She denies her own beauty and anyone who even mentions it. Can a certain young man change her mind? As they bond closer together, will their relationship blossom into something more than 'Just friends' ? Or will it crumple to the pressure of a student/teacher relationship?  
><strong>

**AU. Mortal. I've been putting it as Perlia but the way the story going in my head sounds like it should Annabeth but I don't know.  
><strong>

**I'll have change the summary cuz fanfic has a minimum of 384 characters. That's just super tacky. In a way understand it, I wouldn't like a summary filling my whole page but they can do what you do on Facebook. Like if it's super long, it'll say more or less. Just press that.  
><strong>

**Okay, so catcha ya'll later!  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N- So last chappie here! I just want apologize for not using the maia shoes or whatever, I'll cram that in another book of this series.**

**So the series name is...  
><strong>

**The child of time series! Yay! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person-<br>**

Percy felt...empty.

He'd gotten the bolt back to it's rightful owner, and had been welcomed back at camp as a hero but he still felt empty.

Grover had set off on his quest to ind the lost god, Pan and Annabeth was planning on returning home for the school year.

Percy scowled and kicked the sand into the surf. He was back into his assassin's uniform and had alot of assassination's to do.

But here he was...just here. "What am I supposed now?"

"That's just up to you." A voice said behind him.

Percy didn't have to turn around to know who it was. His beach sandals, khaki shorts, Ralph Lauren polo t-shirt defined him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I think the real question is," Poseidon gave a small smile to his son as he sat next to him. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Percy shrugged, not answering his questions.

"You should be enjoying camp's activities, just being a kid." Poseidon gazed out into the ocean, his eyes lost in thought.

"I'm far from a kid," Percy spat. "I've done alot of growing up lately if you haven't noticed."

"I've noticed, Percy." Poseidon said. "And most of that is my fault. I'm sorry."

Percy scoffed, "For what? For not being there my whole entire life? For throwing me into this mythical universe that shouldn't exist? For leaving me in an orphanage to rot for eternity? What are you sorry for?"

"For everything and anything." Poseidon bowed his head solemnly. "You wouldn't have been in this mess if I had been more careful. Maybe if I'd hadn't gotten so caught up with Sally, you wouldn't hav-

"Have been born?" Percy whispered. "I should've known it. You think I'm a disappointment or something. You wish I hadn't been born."

"That's not entirely what I meant," Poseidon started.

"Of course it isn't. You gods think you can just apologize for something, take it back, and be on your merry way. Do you even know how messed up that is? No matter how many times you try, I'll never get my mother back." Percy stood up, turning his back on his father. "And no apologies can ever fix that."

"I know I can't bring Sally back but I can, at least, try to make things right-with you. If you'll just give me the chance, I know I can..." Poseidon trailed off as he looked into his son's eyes.

They were a dull golden; decided. He wasn't going to forgive him.

Ever.

"You know what you can do for me?" Percy whiled around. "You can just stay away from me. And I wish I hadn't been born either. Maybe, this way, you would actually get accused of stealing the bolt and serve the punishment."

Poseidon scrambled to his feet. "Listen, boy, I command you to st-"

"What are you going to do, Poseidon?" Percy dared, his anger rising as the waves themselves commenced a dangerous storm. "Are you going to command me to stop? You don't own me."

Percy ran back to camp, leaving Poseidon alone.

A mob of faces greeted him as he tore through the camp.

_"Where you headed, Perce? We've got a good prank on the Aphrodite girls coming up-you in?"_

"Not now Connor, Travis." Percy pushed past them, lurching further into the crowd of bystanders.

_"Ready to get pummeled next capture the flag, Prissy?"_

"Maybe another time, Clarisse,"

_"Hey Percy, does this make up my face look big?"_

"Although I don't know how make up can possibly make someone's face look big-I'm sure it does not make your face look big, Silena."

The daughter of Aphrodite looked content and went on her merry way.

_"Are you okay, Seaweed Brain? You don't look so well." _Annabeth's gray eyes stormed with worry.

"I'm fine, Wisegirl. I'll see you later."

Annabeth didn't believe it but nodded and left anyway.

Subconsciously, Percy had no idea where he was going but somehow ended up at lake.

He picked a smooth stone and tossed it into the water. It skipped a few times, making ripples into the liquid.

Finally, it plunged to bottom, vanishing forever.

"Nice toss." Luke's sneakers made no noise as he came up behind the other boy. "Have you ever considered playing football?"

Percy shrugged, sitting down.

"Alright," Luke grinned, plopping down next to him. "What's up?"

"It's nothing, Luke."

"You got in a fight with your dad, didn't you?" Luke guessed.

Percy just nodded. "Nothing much,"

"I'd say he made you pretty mad. You look seriously upset, fishy."

"Fishy?" Percy chuckled softly, then sighed. "I just don't know what to do. All I want to do is fight Kronos and make this alliance work. But I don't about it, if we keep arguing this way-I just might quit."

Luke slowly nodded, passing Percy a coke from his back pack. Percy didn't question where he'd gotten the backpack but accepted the beverage.

"Percy, all you asked for was an alliance, no strings attached. But see what happened, you ended up going on a quest and for what? A father that never cared about you."

Although, Luke was partially right, Percy shook his head.

"The gods might be a little _misguided _but I won't let my tolerance for the gods affect me from doing what's right. Fighting Kronos."

"You know maybe joining Kronos wouldn't be so bad," Luke looked far off into the distance. "You'd get all the answers you'd need. Why you were ever born? Why Kronos even wanted you at the orphanage? Any answers, all yours."

Percy's jaw clenched. "No. I won't join Kronos. I can't believe you'd say something like that, Luke."

Luke's face was unreadable. A perfect mask.

"I won't do it," Luke breathed. "if you just tell me to stay-I won't go, I'll stay."

Percy was confused. Was Luke joining Kronos? Percy's chest heaved as he faced the truth.

"You're the traitor, aren't you?" Percy whispered. "You've already decided to go against me. Your family. Grover. Annabeth. Chiron. All of them."

"I can't change your mind, Luke. You've made the choice to turn your back on humanity; on everyone."

"Don't you think I know that, Percy." Luke spat, extracting an unfamiliar sword. "In fact, they deserve it. It's the gods fault I have this scar, it's their fault Thalia died, everything's their fault!"

Luke laughed like a mad man and snapped his fingers. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy could see a scorpion slightly resting on his knee.

Percy swallowed, careful not to make any sudden movements to agitate the insect.

Luke bent down so he could take a look at Percy. "I just came here to say good bye, Fishy. But I just want you to know, this is all your fault. All the deaths, pain, suffering, sadness-they're all on you."

Luke started to walk away. "Good-bye Percy Jackson. I hope you die knowing that thousandths of your friends deaths' shall be on your head."

Percy winced, the scorpion had manged to crawl into his open palm. Before he could anything, the scorpion sunk it's tail into the appendage.

Percy felt the pain burst into his veins, bubbling into a seething boil. Grimacing, Percy stumbled to the edge of the river.

The gash was widening. Percy couldn't see. As darkness surrounded him, Percy managed to choke out one more word:

"Help."

**An hour later...**

As Percy head wheeled back into reality, he could hear a certain child of Athena muttering.

Percy blinked once and focused on Annabeth, who so lost in thought had forgotten Percy had awoken.

"Annabeth?" He croaked, cringing as he tried to stand up.

"Percy!" Annabeth's golden locks whipped around, a small smile on her features. "What happened? The nymphs brought you here, Chiron suspects it's a bite from something, and did you know Luke is gone?"

Percy sighed and told Annabeth about Luke's betrayal-leaving out the part about how he could stop it-and the scorpion as he drank a little nectar.

Annabeth's face paled. "How could he? Thalia died for him. He can't just..."

A dark shadow passed over Annabeth's face. "I should've known it was coming-he was always talking about how the gods don't claim their children and whatnot."

"It's not your fault, Wisegirl. We'll deal with Luke when the time comes. Until then..." Percy trailed off he heard the sound of a horn.

Annabeth smiled, "That's my dad. You think you'll be alright?"

Percy nodded, already standing up well. Slightly wobbly, but well.

"Yeah, I'll walk you outside." Percy walked her outside the infirmary, getting a breath of fresh air.

Percy's vision wasn't the best at this time but he could make out two tall figures-one a male, another a female-and two smaller boys who shared the same height.

Percy knew Annabeth would be in good hands.

"Well bye," Annabeth waved, starting down the hill. "Thanks for helping me with my dad."

Percy smiled. "I'll see you on the battlefield, Wisegirl."

"I'll be next to you, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth ran down the hill, embracing her family.

Percy smiled and turned away from the scene and faced Camp Half-Blood.

The son of Poseidon and Kronos grinned.

No matter what, Percy would always have a family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I hope I didn't do too bad on the ending. I just really want to thank you guys for reading-you guys are my inspiration and just why I'm always on this site.**

**Thank you all for reviewing-or is it commenting now?-favoriting,alerting me and my story.**

**I really couldn't do this without you guys. Thanks.  
><strong>

**Watch out for the next book-The Child of Time: Marked.  
><strong>

**-Percyjacksonfan16!  
><strong>


	19. Chld of Time: Marked!

**A/N- Why hello! No, this isn't a chappie but it's a notice for my next book The Child of Time: Marked.**

**Um, I have it all written out and all I need to do is type it but I have no idea when I'll have a chance to do that but it will be up this month and if any of you read my other stories, those will all be updated when Marked comes out. (Trying to do a let's upload a chappie to every story thing so I can blow up the first page of fanfic :) Anyway, I'll catch on the flip side.**

**-Percyjacksonfan16! **


End file.
